White Tape
by ZWTFmate
Summary: He didn't know what to do. He just wanted Belarus to leave him alone. Now he WAS getting married... only not to her. RussiaVietnam
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! So this is my first fan fic that I ever published on FFN. Please let me know what you think of it!**

**Disclaimer: I own your soul but nothing else.**

"Brother! Come back! Brother why are you running? LET'S GET MARRIED!"

Russia could barely hear the yells through the whistling in his ears. But he did hear "married", so he kept running.

The day wasn't going that bad up till then. The U.N. Meeting had gone uneventfully. America ranted, England disagreed, a fight ensued, and Germany intervened just in time. Nothing got accomplished and the meeting was adjourned. He had gotten up and was organizing his note, humming a Russian tune, when a chill that only one person could give him crawled up his back. Then the voice came.

"Hello, brother. Let's get married today."

He turned to see a petite body, cold purple eyes and a shiny knife standing very close behind him.

He gulped down the fear that jumped up in his throat and tried to speak calmly. "G-good afternoon, Belarus..." He went back to gathering papers into his folder and tried to avoid the knife that was seen in his peripherals. "Did you enjoy the meeting?-"

"I'm growing impatient with your decision-making, brother," She said, stepping forward a bit. "and I have decided to quicken your choice." She raised the knife level with his chest and added a tone of threat to her voice. "We ARE going to get married. TODAY."

His eyes went to the knife and he paled. This was a new tactic of hers. "Y-you can't be seriou-"

"I regret that it has to come to this." Her voice showed no regret, however, and her eyes seem to glitter. "But I will not wait anymore."

Now, there were two things he could do in a situation like this. One, he could take the knife away and finally call her out, put a stop to her insane attempts. Or two, he could run like crazy. So like any real man and strong nation would do, he ran.

He couldn't hear Belarus behind him after a while, but he didn't slow down any. She was probably hiding in the ceiling somewhere, waiting for him to stop so she could jump him. He skidded around a corner and was in such a hurry that he didn't see someone walking forward.

Suddenly, he was on the ground with a small body squished underneath him. At first he feared that it was his deranged sister who had found a way to cut him off, but a pair of chocolate brown eyes and long black hair made him smile with relief.

"Vietnam..."

"H-hello, Russia.... Um, do you mind getting off?" she breathed, struggling and turning red under his weight.

He stood and pulled her up with him in one easy motion. "I'm sorry. I was, er, not paying attention..."

"It's alright." She said cheerily though the collision had left her a bit shaken. She clutched her rice paddle and looked up at him curiously. "What were you running from?"

He opened his mouth to explain when that chill came over him again. He turned to see Belarus panting a few feet away and looking up at him. "That was fun, brother." She held up the knife. "Now let's go get MARRIED."

The poor Russian squeaked and started backing up, eyes glued to the knife. "S-sister, I can't marry you..."

The dark blond's eyes flashed dangerously. "And why not?"

Why? _WHY?_ There were a MILLION reasons why they shouldn't get married! Though in his state of perpetual fear he completely forgot them. He looked around, trying to think of something. "W-why? Because um..." He then saw the small Asian country next to him and a desperate idea came to his mind. "Because I'm already getting married!" he blurted and grabbed her waist, pulling her close. "To Vietnam!"

–

**Thank you for reading! I know, kinda short but R&R and I'll continue it!**


	2. Chapter 2

…**..I'M SO SORRY! Gah sooooo late! -beats self with Russia's pipe- and I really have no excuse. I'm just lame. Half of this was written with my friend. Thank you Megsters!**

**If there is still someone who will read this, please enjoy!**

~O~

The silence was almost ear-splitting as Russia's statement echoed through their minds.

"_I'm getting married to Vietnam!..._"

Vietnam stared up in disbelief at him. Belarus looked positively outraged. Even Russia was having trouble grasping his own words. He stared at Belarus, or more like the knife, as if asking it what to do. He had completely forgot that he was still holding Viet against him. After what felt like an eternity, Belarus finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"E-excuse me?" Her voice came out in a little less than a squeak.

It took him a moment to find the correct words, but as he spoke he completely forgot what he originally planned on telling her. "Da. W-we are getting married...I wanted to wait to tell you but..." He trailed off still staring at the knife.

Her turned creaking and looked at Vietnam. "Is that true?"

Viet didn't answer, still staring at the large nation who was _still_ holding her. They were getting married? _MARRIED?_ He must have known something she didn't, because this was the first time SHE heard about it. Was he nuts? Well, technically yes, but not THIS nuts...

He looked down at her and his violet eyes tried to communicate without words, which was pretty hard to do due to the height difference. She gave him a "What the hell are you talking about" look, and he gave her a "I'll explain later." sort of whimpering sound. She felt something flutter in her stomach when she heard the noise. She searched his face for a moment longer before stuttering out.

"...u-uh..."

Belarus' look went from shock to downright dangerous as the shining and rather large knife in her hand started to tremble a bit, followed by an almost piercing glare at the petite Vietnamese woman. Belarus had never looked so angry or fiery. And deep down, and not that deep either, it terrified Russia.

"Answer my question..." She hissed taking a step forward anger flaring in her cold eyes. Russia squeezed Vietnam's waist a tad causing her to fidget again. Vietnam debated for a moment, before blurting out:

"Y-yes...Its true..."

The stunned silence this time was much shorter and much more intense. She kept her eyes on the ground, but she heard an audible gasp from next to her and felt Russia's wide eyes on her, obviously surprised she actually went with it. In the corner of her eye she could make out Belarus, giving her a look that would make Hell itself freeze over. Oddly enough, she wasn't frightened at all.

What DID frighten her was the strong hug that came behind and enveloped her into a very UN-breathable state. Gasping for air, she glanced at the crying, large-chested woman holding her, squealing happily in Russian

Russia blinked at the sudden appearance and let go of Viet's waist. "Sister..."

"I-I couldn't believe it when I walked by and heard Ivan say it, but when you confirmed it- Aaaaah, I'm so happy for you!" Ukraine cried, finally letting go of the Asian country and turning to Russia, who got the same hug but with less effect on him, being much bigger and sturdier than she was.

He felt Ukraine wait for him to hug back, but he simply patted her head until she let go. He didn't really... DO hugs. He gave a quick glance to Vietnam who had just caught her breath and was staring at the Ukrainian who just kept crying. She turned back and held the Asian country's face in her hands, continuing to ramble in Russian Belarus stood behind her, also ranting in Russian, but in a more...disgusted tone.

"T-thank you, but please don't cry!" Vietnam said softly trying to calm the busty Ukrainian.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." The agricultural country wiped her eyes, still smiling. "I'm just So happy!..."

The Russian sighed slightly at his sister's over-enthusiasm. He knew that she had been secretly waiting for this day for years. Being practically his mother, She wanted to make sure he was always taken care of when she wasn't around, and she believed finding him a wife was the solution. She would make little hints that he should tie the knot, from something small like while they walked glancing at wedding cakes in a window and commenting on how pretty they look, to the extreme as suggesting he look at "e-mail" brides. People thought that she was the sane one of the three siblings, but she was just as nuts. Just in a different way.

After things had seemingly calmed down, Vietnam stood silently and smiled her usual sweet smile, but deep down there was not a single person more confused and furious than her. "I'm so sorry, but may I have a quick word with Ivan?" She asked voice sweeter than the smile. Ukraine squealed one more time at the Asian woman before grabbing her sister and towing her down the hall.

When the women were well out of sight, the tall nation glanced down at his companion and cleared his throat. "Erm...Linh...I should now be the explainer, da?" Russia's voice was chipper, but had a hint of regret hidden behind the childish tone.

"Yes... That would probably be Best..." She clutched her paddle tight, feeling the slight urge to smack him upside the head. The feeling was driven even more when he had the nerve to casually use her human name.

He sighed slightly, smile fading just a little. "I need you to do this one favor me..."

Favor? Oh, THAT'S what he called it? She pursed her lips together, keeping the anger from taking control. "why?..."

Russia sighed and rubbed the back of his head, toslling the beige hair that usually appeared as if he never brushed it. "Because...I cannot think of any way out of this mess. And telling them the truth...Isn't the best idea da?" He finished with a questioning tone as if she was supposed to go right ahead and agree with him.

She mused at this thought, anger still rifting through her body. Part of her said to run, leave him on his own to pick up the pieces. After all, this was NOT her choice to be in this situation. though another part of her...

"What's in this for me?"

He blinked a few times at the question, violet eyes wandering thoughtfully. "Hm...Ill give you whatever you want. And you'll be under MY protection." His eyes gave a hopeful look to her, looking like he expected her to just say yes to something so outrageous.

She thought this over as well. She could get a lot from this deal...

"How long... Do I have to be engaged to you? And will there be a" She cleared her throat, "Wedding?..." She was beginning to question her sanity at even considering this ridiculous idea...

"Well...Being engaged means you have to marry...so da...Wedding..." He almost seemed nervous, looking away momentarily. He didn't even question what he was asking as long as he didn't have to marry...his sister...

"...for how long?" She couldn't believe that she was asking such a question. She had always thought of marriage as something beautiful and intimate, even if she never considered it as something SHE would ever do. And now with this..Proposal of sorts... She felt like it was being completely twisted.

"Long enough." He said quickly giving her an impatient look. "I don't know. Just long enough to keep them happy. "He was growing irritated with the questions. He was always used to getting what he wanted quick and easy. She wasn't helping that.

She looked over his face one more time and frowned. "This is a huge decision, Russia, and I don't appreciate being rushed." She felt like she was dealing with a child. A child she would have to marry... Sighing, she nodded. "I want political, economic, and military support. And we'll only be married for a month." She added the last part more to spite his impatience.

Though he was unhappy with the length of time, he nodded agreeably, pleased with an answer. "That's fine. I will not be arguing. But make it look believable, da?" He was being a bit pushy, but it was just his fear of being found out.

"Of course." She sighed slightly. "I suppose I should be... Living at your house now?" That thought made her stomach flip. She had heard rumors about this man's home and what he did to "guests"... Her grip unconsciously tightened around her paddle.

"Da.." He stated simply, a slight glimmer crossed his eyes for a moment, head filling with uncontrollably insane thoughts. But forcing himself to look at her he felt those thoughts being pushed down. "I suppose you should..."

"Alright... I'll let my government know..." She spoke soft, turning away from him and heading down to the exit. She took a steady breath. She had been through worse, she could get through this, hopefully unscathed. As she reached the exit, a sudden thought made her stop in her tracks and groan audibly.

She'd have to tell her family...

He stood confused for a moment, but turned the opposite way following his sisters. This was strange to him, the marriage concept. And the thought of having a woman like her living in his house made him anxious all over, but in an exhilarating sort of way.

She glanced at the back of the retreating Russian. A strange sense of fear welled in the bottom of her stomach. Not of him, or his home, or of his crazy sisters (actually, she thought of them as a very interesting experience), or even of her own family's reaction, but of the foreboding events that will come way too soon...

~O~

**R&R please. It'll make Poland happy.**

**Poland: uh, it totally WON'T.  
GTFO, Poland.**


End file.
